Perception
by WiseDraco
Summary: Destiel; A High School Reunion makes Cas wonder why Dean insists Cas not curse in public when Dean's every other word is a curse. A fight –of sorts- ensues.


**A/N:** Greetings! This is my very first Supernatural fic and I am so excited I can hardly stand it. This is a Oneshot but I'm seriously debating writing a prequel to this ...depending on how it pans out. I am aware that Dean doesn't actually curse this much in the show but I imagine he would were it not for the whole 'bleeping out' thing. And …that's it really.

_**Disclaimer:**__This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by __Eric Kripke, Ben Edlund, Robert Singer, John Shiban, and Laurence Andries__. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

**Pairing: **Cas/Dean

**Rating: **Hard M (Really hard M). For sexual situations (Kinda) and really strong language.

**Summary:** Destiel; A High School Reunion makes Cas wonder why Dean insists Cas not curse in public when Dean's every other word is a curse. A fight –of sorts- ensues.

High School.

Again.

Kindof.

It wasn't actually High School. It was the same people though. The same crap decorations –streamers, glitter, and disco balls, oh my!- the same punch –course it was spiked by the 'faculty' this time-, and the same food. Where in the fuck did they even find food from fifteen years ago? Shit …even Twinkies didn't last _that_ long.

Dean Winchester was pretty fuckin' certain the food wasn't _actually _from'97 but he hadn't seen those brand names _since _'97. And he had looked. _Freakin' _hard too.

Whatever. He wasn't gonna eat it anyway.

Probably.

He shrugged to himself and caught his boyfriends –_still_ …that shit was weird to think about- shoulder in the process.

"Issue?" Castiel Novak growled out. It wasn't actually a growl because Dean had heard him actually growl before but it was the best description he could come up with. Well. That and if sex had a sound aside from a bunch of moans and curse words. Yeah. Cas's voice sounded like sex.

But. They were in public, so the word growl would just have to do.

"Nope." He answered finally and they walked in through the double doors of their old gym. Dean glanced around the space and took note that most everyone, everyone he had known anyway, was there. Mostly jocks, a few sluts, some smart girls he had actually liked –sorta- and one or two nerds he had known by default because of Cas.

He made eye contact with one of his Lacrosse buddies, Lucas 'Lucifer' Anderson and waved half heartedly. Dean was still in contact with Luc and his brother Michael on a certain social network he would never admit he had a profile to.

"I'll be right back." Cas mumbled to him and Dean just nodded, jerking the sleeve up on his leather jacket he looked at his watch –a seven year anniversary gift from Cas- and grumbled, it had only been like three freakin' minutes and already he was itching to ditch the place. Which was dumb of course, he was crazy popular in High School. He had killer looks –what? He looked in the mirror- a smart ass attitude, and not to mention the ability to kick _ass _at any fuckin' sport he tried. So, he was crazy popular. He didn't give a flying fartbag either way though.

It had gotten him laid a lot though. Which was pretty awesome.

Cas though …Cas hadn't been popular. Well. Not in the lets hand out and be friends kindof way. Dean liked to think Cas had been popular by default. Before Dean had transferred into their shared school, before Dean even knew him, there had been an incident involving so jackass named Zach picking on Cas for being the local homo. Apparently Cas had taken Zach's shit for a long time and ignored it, up until Zach shoved him. And then, Dean winced a little at the thought, Cas went ape shit crazy and fuckin' wailed on Zach with his Biology text book until someone pulled him off.

Needless to say; people left Cas alone after that. And that was just in Cas's freshman year. Six months later, Dean was transferred.

Of course, Dean was immediately interested in a friendship with the residential 'nerdy homo-freak'- as every one called him- because he had a 'death wish or some shit' –Luc's words, not his own-.

There were a lot of brush offs from Cas at first. A lot of insults on both their parts but finally –fuckin' _finally_- after a year Cas didn't have a choice but to at least be civil to Dean, they had been paired as lab partners.

Dean smiled, he remembered that project well. If only for the reason it had been the only 'A' he had ever gotten in any science class he had taken ever. And as much as he had bitched about it at the time, he had done all his own work. He distinctly remembered Cas's words actually 'If you think for a single moment I'm going to do all this alone, I'm happy to inform you, you have another thing coming.' And knowing about Cas's history with_ Biology_ textbooks, Dean happily –more or less- obliged.

And that, as they say, is history.

People gave Dean shit a little in his Senior year about bangin' the 'nerdy homo-freak' but he didn't care and one look from Cas and those fuckers took off like he was the angel of death or some shit.

"Punch?" Cas asked and Dean jumped in surprise.

"Shit man." He put a hand over his heart, how in the fuck was it the other guy could still sneak up on him after being together for sixteen freakin' years? "Damn Cas …the fuck?"

Cas quirked a dark eyebrow, "I hadn't realized the punch would be so intimidating."

Dean chuckled and shook his head, taking the cup from the other's hand. "Ass."

"You shouldn't reference yourself in such a manner Dean, I like to think you're much more attractive than a equus asinus."

Dean smiled and shook his head, that's how it was with them. Dean said something insulting and was usually shot down in a matter of moments by some dry but clever comment Cas seemed to always have on hand. Unless, of course, it had something to do with freakin' anything current in today's media. No, then Cas would just blink those big blue eyes at him and it wasn't even worth it. Sammy usually got that shit though so it was all good.

"Well, this was a waste of time." Cas commented. Dean agreed whole heartedly and lifted the up to his lips, taking a tentative sip. "Shall we fuck behind the bleachers then?"

Immediately the punch, which was about as much punch as a long island was _tea_, went into Dean's windpipe and he chocked, nearly bringing up a lung. Cas was, of course, concerned and slapped a hand on his back to help along the process.

"The …fuck?" Dean managed to gasp out and waved a hand to the few people who had looked up from where they were standing. "M'fine." He coughed out and looked up at his boyfriend, who had managed to maneuver him to the actual bleachers and sat him down at the lowest point facing away from the crowd of people.

"Are you alright Dean?" Cas kneeled down and placed a hand on the back of Dean's neck, rubbing gently.

"Yup." He coughed again and nodded. "Peachy keen." He cleared his throat and looked at the other. "Damn Cas …you can't just s_ay _shit like that."

Cas just looked at him, obviously confused. "And why not?"

"Uh …Cause we're in pubic?"

The darker haired man blinked, "What shouldn't I have said? The sexual proposition or the word fuck?"

"Dammit!" Dean jumped up and dragged Castiel behind the bleachers. "Both Cas …shit."

Cas looked at him blankly. "Strange. You curse all the time in public."

Dean sputtered. "Not the point-"

The slightly shorter man held up a hand, "No. That's precisely the point Dean." He dropped his hand and moved forward until Dean's back was against the wall. "Why is it when I curse in public you get …flustered?"

"I-I don't know Cas."

"Hm. You are aware I am an adult?"

"A'course-"

"And that I reserve the right to pepper my vocabulary with whichever colorful language I see fit?" Crap, Dean was in for it now. They hardly ever fought really, him and Cas. But Dean knew a doozy was coming when Cas said more than five words in an actual sentence.

"A'course Cas."

A dark brow lifted, "Then why, Dean, do you continuously 'shush' me when I do curse?" Dean shook his head, desperately trying to find a way out of this; at least until they got back to the car but he couldn't get a word in edge wise. "Do you think me too innocent to curse Dean?"

Crap. Shit. Fuck. Cas didn't talk much and when he did, though he was usually talking to Dean, he hardly said his actual name, much less twice in fifteen seconds.

"No-"

"Is cursing in public another one of those complexes strictly reserved for those who are outwardly masculine?" Dean shook his head, not bothering with a verbal response this time, after all it hadn't gotten him anywhere yet. Though he was a little confused at Cas's 'outwardly masculine' phrase. "Because if that is the case, then I can accept that. You have an image to keep up after all and having me curse in public might deter from that."

"No that's-" Dean started but was cut off when Cas pressed flushed against him.

"I know what people think about us Dean." He growled and fuck all if that wasn't exactly what it was –a _growl_.

"What?" Dean squeaked and he cleared his throat.

"I know what people, your friends, all your little buddies down at the mechanic shop think."

"What?" 'Still confused' Dean wanted to yell but he couldn't get it out with Cas pressed up against him like that.

"They think I'm your bottom boy. That I take your fat cock up my ass every night." How in the bleeding fuck could Cas say stuff like that so calmly? Dean shifted slightly and Cas's hands snapped out to grip his biceps, holding him still. The first tendrils of arousal raced up Dean's spine. "They think I just beg you for it, don't they?"

"I-"

"Quiet." Cas snapped and Dean closed his mouth. "But," He leaned in close and pressed his mouth to Dean's ear. "We know the truth don't we?" Dean shuddered, desperately wanting to reach out and either shove Cas away or pull him closer. At the moment he wasn't sure which.

"_We _know you beg for _my_ cock." Fuck, fuck, fuck. That little zip of arousal and turned itself into a raging fucking inferno of 'make-Dean-come-in-his-pants'. They had done the dirty talk on occasion but Dean always felt strange whenever Cas cursed and whether it was a good or bad kind of strange, he didn't know; until now of course. "_We _know you ache for it." Cas rolled his hips and despite all his efforts not to, which were miniscule at best, Dean moaned.

"We," Cas chuckled darkly. "know how much you fucking need me to fill you up. Know how much it turns you on just to think about me _sliding _into you, don't we?" Dean nodded franticly, if he could just get the angle right he was pretty sure he could dry up himself into orgasm. Cas laughed again and pulled back just a fraction of an inch before letting go of Dean's arms, grabbing him by the hips and lifting him completely off the ground. On their own accord Dean's legs wrapped themselves around the other man and he whimpered when Cas pressed between his thighs. "Now, we've talked about what we know about you, let's talk about what _I _know." Dean swallowed heavily. "I know all the little sounds you make Dean." He rolled his hips again and the blond made a choked sound. "I know everything about you when we fuck." Cas shot forward and buried his face in Dean's neck, biting down hard on the smooth skin.

"F-_fuck_ …"

He felt, more than saw, Cas smirk and opened his mouth again, this time to make and intelligent observation up until Cas's hands moved down to squeeze Dean's thighs roughly. "I can read you like a book Dean." Cas's mouth stayed where it was, speaking hotly against his skin. "You get flushed before I even touch you, you know. Before I even lay one finger on you Dean. You're ready for me." He licked one firey line up Dean's pulse and Dean groaned. "And when I put my hands on you …you start to _quiver_." At Cas's comment Dean realized it was true, he was shaking so hard it was a wonder Cas could hold him up. "A personal favorite of mine? Right before I'm inside you, when I'm stretching you open with my fingers, because you are always so fucking _tight_, you make all these needy noises. Right in the back of your throat. You don't even notice you do it but I do Dean. I notice."

Any semblance of thought was completely lost on Dean and he rocked his hips, trying to gain more friction on his aching cock. "And sometimes …sometimes I slip inside you half way just to watch you fucking _pant_. You do anything you fucking can to get me inside all the way, slap my thighs, try and pull me, and another favorite; you angle your hips and arch your back, like some offering to me. Like I can just fucking _take _whatever I want."

"Finally though …" Cas mumbled, rocking gently. "When I'm all the way in you, flush up against your perfect backside, you sigh." He pulled back, looking Dean square in the eye. "It is the most beautiful sound in the world Dean; that little sigh. Like you're relieved. Like you go day to day missing something inside you and it's me you were missing."

Dean made a strangled noise and grit his teeth, trying desperately to just come already. "P-please Cas …"

"And that." Cas arched his back and slammed his hips into Dean's, who keened in delight. "When you say my name, good Lord Dean. Do you have any idea what _that _does to me?" His answer was a frantic shaking of the head and Cas continued to thrust himself up against Dean. "You aren't very noisy when we do fuck Dean. You curse on occasion and say my name but I always know you're going to come because you make this sound, a cross between a groan and a shout and your muscles get tense and you stop breathing-"

The last of Cas's words were lost to Dean; the sound of his orgasm ripping through his ears and he slumped forward, boneless onto the other man.

"Are you alight love?" Came a quiet question and Dean just grunted in the affirmative. "Do you think you can stand?"

"Hm." Dean agreed and was set on his feet gently, Castiel still supporting most of his body weight.

The shorter man leaned back, grinning softly. "Well …I suppose if me cursing in public makes you uncomfortable I can stop myself. After all," He paused and placed a gentle kiss on Dean's mouth. "We wouldn't want any one getting the wrong impression about us."

Dean mumbled a vague response and stood, suddenly realizing that he had to find a way to walk through the gym with a stain on the front of his pants that would not be mistaken for anything other than what it was.

"What the hell am I gonna do about this Cas?" He gestured down to his crotch and Cas gave him a wide smile, shrugging.

"I haven't the slightest idea Dean. How about we just let people think what they want?"

fin


End file.
